Kurogane's Last Stand
by sky tulips
Summary: Kurogane is the most feared pirate of all the oceans, conquering every sea village he invades and fighting enemies on the way. However, a chance encouter with a golden haired stranger leaves him in quite a situation. Is this his last stand? kurogane/fai


**A/N: **This is based upon 'Growltiger's Last Stand' from T.S.Eliot's 'Old Possum's Book Of Practical Cats'

I have no idea what made me write this. Regardless, enjoy! I wanted to keep it in full accordance to the poem, so the ending is not changed; even though I felt like it should have been. I tried to make it work anyway.

**Note :** This is a K/F story. There is also very, very slight S/S.

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa (c) CLAMP Growltiger's Last Stand (c) T.S.Eliot

* * *

Kurogane's Last Stand

The barge had come into full sight now. Littering the horizon with it's foul and heavy presence as soon as the thicket of fog cleared. The people of Putney could only look on fearfully and shudder if anyone tried to bring up the subject of what was going on. When children asked, they shushed them and when they exchanged glances on the street, every single hollow look screamed questions of when the master of the ship would actually run rampant through the village. That was the worst part. The simplistic and droning waiting. The flat-bottomed boat occasionally bobbed in the sea, but there seemed to be no movement. The only thing that was clear to the townsfolk of Putney was that it indeed belonged to Kurogane. The roughest pirate who had ever roamed the seas.

He was a daring bandit who was constantly determined in carrying out all his evil intentions. His rogue, terrifying smile spoke of murder, robbery and wicked deeds and every town who became acquainted with the barge ended up terrified for a very long time.

It was several days since the fog had cleared and the barge had lay motionless upon the ocean surface when there was indeed a bit of movement. In all his manners, movement and very appearance, they all backed away inside their cottages.

It was the bandit Kurogane. Standing in all his malevolent arrogance, fierce desire burning in his experienced scarlet eyes, that were said to be stained with all the blood he spilt, although others insisted it was all of that dreadful pirate liquor; red wine and plum-coloured rum. He wore a long coat that told of tales of being once elegant. Now it was simply torn and seedy; ripped apart by sand and tide. His trousers were worn and patchy and spacious around the knees and the buckles upon his buccaneer boots were rusted and chipped. A band was tied messily around his raven head and passed his somewhat missing ear, which legend told of one of his great battles with the Siamese leader and feared sea bandit; Fei Wang Reed.

Kurogane stepped up and peered at the now seemingly hostage town. He raised a finger and the barge moved forward, the only sound accompanying the whipping of the waves were the screams of the townsfolk and the cries of the children. The locked up their houses but it was too late. Everything would be taken. Kurogane was on the loose.

That day, in Putney, not a single hen, goose or pig was left behind. All rum and gin were taken upon the barge along with any elegant jewelry and gold that the tribe could scavenge.

Kurogane gripped by the neck those who defied him and threw them to his first mate, Syaoran. Syaoran was said to be like a lion, constantly searching and prowling on prey. And no matter how many people got under his claws, he did have a lady in waiting upon Kurogane's barge.

Sakura was her name, and although she was small, she was nimble and scrappy. She dealt with information and it seemed she had a very important piece to give to her captain.

"Kurogane, sir," she said, tugging upon his torn jacket, "It seems a band of Siamese pirates are on our tails. Even Fei Wang Reed's most fierce employees. The conniving pirate, Kyle and the lady killer Xing Huo."

Kurogane whirled round, his pirate coat twirling like a show curtain, "A group of Siamese pirates, you say? Well, let them come to me! We'll show them how disgustingly weak they are. Let me tell you, there is no pirate in the seven seas that can defeat me. That's why I'm feared and hated! Now let them come! I'll knock them down like snakes in the rum barrels. I'll wipe them out like leeches in the bathing water! Let anyone who defies me know of my terror."

Sakura stared for a moment at her captain's revelations and then bowed meekly. "As you wish, sir,"

Kurogane smiled, "Hey, brat!"

Syaoran turned, "Yes?"

"We may be in for a battle tonight! I want you to make sure everyone's swords and scabbards are prepared. Is that clear?" Kurogane asked, dusting down his sandy waistcoat.

"Yes, but a battle with who? A battle when?" Syaoran asked, rubbing his head delicately.

"A battle with our enemy! The Siamese under Fei Wang's rule! They may come into harbor tonight or tomorrow, but the point is, we will be ready! Putney is ours now." Kurogane's glare intensified with the desire of a worthwhile opponent to duel. "Are you ready for it?"

Syaoran stared at his longsword, "I t-think so, sir, I've never been in a proper pirate battle,"

"Ah, yes, you've only partaken in our humble ambushes, eh?" Kurogane smirked, "Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy a good battle."

-

-

-

It was summer, and so, the night's were peaceful and still. Kurogane stayed close to the harbor, on the lookout for any Siamese ships. It was true that Putney was a sea town, so there were many possible ways of entry, but he decided this would be the best to guard as all of his crew were prowling the alleyways or getting drunk in the village pubs.

The barge was tied safely to the dock. Swaying gently and occasionly tapping the side of the wood. The sea was still and the tender moon played gently upon all of nature's surface. Kurogane relaxed back upon a large tree and settled down. He could still sleep alone if his guard was up.

He was just settling down next to the docks when something caught his eye.

A lady, dressed completely in white. At least, it looked like a lady, golden hair glowing beneath the moonlight and such light, gentle skin, as if totally ignorant of the day's bright sun. The lady grew closer, white robes flowing as if gliding on a gentle breeze.

As the person grew closer, Kurogane saw it was actually a man. A slender man with hair the colour of ripe corn and eyes the colour of the most sentimental seas. The man smiled and settled himself upon the sand.

"The Bravo buccaneer Kurogane eh?" he spoke, "You don't seem so terrifying,"

Kurogane's crimson eyes glinted in a hostile fashion.

"I would get the hell out of here," he snarled, "Before you see what a true pirate can do,"

The man laughed lightly, it was such a delicate laugh, like the soft jingle of golden bangles as they brushed past each other.

"But, your most royal terribleness, I couldn't help noticed you looked so pure and alone," he said, reaching out a milky white hand to Kurogane's face.

Kurogane snatched the hand and pushed the man down to the sand.

"You're a guy, so no matter how pretty you are, I'll still snap your neck and leave you dead, have you got that?" he growled into the stranger's ear.

"You mean, you wouldn't do that to women?" the stranger breathed against the sandy floor, unaffected by Kurogane's murderous words, "I thought that the dreadful bandit of the oceans killed all in his path, regardless of gender,"

Kurogane pressed the man's face harder into the ground, "As I am a merciful captain, I'll give you a chance to leave, if you don't, then-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence because, almost gracfully; like a ritual dance, the man on the ground slithered beautifully out of Kurogane's grasp, his long white robes floating up with him, he was once again standing on the sand, Kurogane's fists still firm beside his feet.

"How did you do that?" Kurogane snarled, standing up and drawing his full height.

The man shook his head.

"Let's start over." he said, close to a whisper, "My name is Fai."

"I don't give a damn what the hell your stupid name i-" Kurogane began to growl.

"And I'll call you," Fai drummed his fingers against his chin, in false contemplation, "Hey! How about Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane's head snapped back as if he's been hit, "What did you say?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound right," Fai nodded, "Kuro-tan? Kuro-pon?"

"None of those sound right!" Kurogane yelled, reaching for his sword, "I'm the terror of the seas! The Bravo bandit Kurogane! How dare you disfigure my name in such a disgusting-"

"Not disgusting." Fai laughed, "_Cute_, like you!"

Kurogane placed the blade to Fai's exposed neck, "Any last words?"

Fai twisted his lips into a pout, "Yes," he nodded gravely.

"I wish I had the chance," he said, his two fingers walking upon Kurogane's cheek, "To kiss you, right here on the lips!" he smiled mischievously, pressing his fingers against Kurogane's lips.

Kurogane stepped back, rage embellished deep in his face, "You'll wish you hadn't done that," he snarled.

"But Kuro-puu, it was only a bit of fun," Fai said in a child-like fashion, pushing his hands together so the long white sleeves covered and eclipsed them.

Kurogane glared malevolently at Fai, who slithered his way closer to him, "So won't you grant my wish before you kill me?" Fai breathed against Kurogane's cheek.

Kurogane hesitated, all his attention concentrating on Fai's wandering hand. However, he could feel such a light, tingling sensation run trough his veins, and a warm compassion was lighting up Fai's cerulean eyes. Kurogane swallowed, his heart beating faster. Fai was much too close now, his pulse tapping lightly where his hand lay across Kurogane's neck. Fai blinked slowly and tilted his head sideways. Kurogane let go of his restraint and let desire take control;he grabbed Fai by his white, velveteen collar and pulled him up close.

The barrels around them shook and the shadows on the walls began to creep, but Kurogane's guard was diverted to Fai and his eyes and ears were definitely closed. Fai too, seemed a little enraptured by their moonlight embrace, but knew he had to break off soon. He'd captured the pirates attention and it was time for the Siamese to creep up and take over.

Kurogane felt Fai's hesitation and stepped backwards. He'd awaited no surprise such as this, but the moonlight shine reflected back to him two things. Perhaps over a hundred blue, Siamese eyes, their curved swords pointing in at him, and the triumphant, conniving grin of the man in white robes who stood before him.

Kurogane had finally been tricked.

-

-

-

They circled closer and closer, their eyes glittering with years of waiting for this moment. Kurogane noticed that Fai was hurriedly escaping over the dock to his own little boat, collecting a pouch of gold from Kyle's hand. Kyle raised an eyebrow at Kurogane.

"Nowhere to go, is there, pirate? Your crew are hopeless now. Some injured, most intoxicated? Whatever will you do?" Kyle said to Kurogane.

Kurogane held his head up high and tightened his band around his head.

"Any last words?" Kyle said in a blunt whisper, already raising his fork-like weapon to Kurogane's throat.

Kurogane hesitated, searching for words in his head, but nothing came.

He could hear the Siamese boats drifting into harbor. Fei Wang was probably in one of them now, waiting for Kurogane's dead body to be thrown in front of him. Kurogane shook his head. He couldn't let that be his fate.

Fai still sat in his rowing boat. Kurogane stood, hating Fai as much as possible. He was nothing but a pawn in the Siamese bandit's plans.

Kurogane breathed in and stared at Kyle. Taking in the face of the pirate who would kill him. He knew what he wanted to say.

"I-"

Kurogane stopped. For there was a strange glimmer in Kyle's eye.

"No!" Kyle yelled, staring beyond Kurogane to the boats at the harbor, "No!" he repeated.

The siamese troup all turned, as the first explosion filled the atmosphere.

"What are you doing?" Kyle roared, "Why are you setting them off?"

The people on the boats shook their heads and dived for cover, "It was a mistake, Kyle!" one shouted, making their way to land.

"Gilbert wanted to light up his tobacco and his match fell!" one shouted, running for cover.

The bombs exploded into the sky, creating firework-like patterns.

"Everybody move!" Xing Huo cried, holding her sword in the air.

The Siamese all nodded and scattered out of the dock into the streets of Putney as the explosions grew bigger and fiercer.

Kurogane stood alone once more, staring at the ruined ships. He needed to run too. But surely they'd capture him and kill him too. He turned upon the heel of his boot when he heard a piercing cry.

It was the voice of Fai. The one who had tricked him. His rowing boat has been hit with the Siamese explosives.

Kurogane dashed out to the surface of the water but there was no sign of the blond-haired stranger. Kurogane scanned the waters but didn't even catch a glimpse of a long-flowing white sleeve. The Siamese pirates had all escaped from the exploding docks now, but he could still hear Kyle's voice fervently shouting for him. A long piercing sound overthrew their voices and the dark air grew red and hot, pieces of wood and sail flew sharply just past his face.

"I guess that's my cue to run," he grumbled, grabbing up his sword and scabbard, and dashing for the cobblestone streets of Putney.

"There he is!" Kyle screamed, "He's getting away!"

Kurogane ducked the flying fork-like weapon and continued running down the alleys.

"Get him! Get him!" the Siamese bandits cried.

Kurogane saw a glimpse of Syaoran and Sakura, running hurriedly towards the other port, Kurogane called their names, but they'd already gotten away. Kurogane sighed, he could feel the footsteps of a hundred wicked foes moving in on him.

They pressed forward stubbornly and everything turned to a blur. Such darkness filled his head as he stumbled to the floor. There was a piercing sensation of white.

And then there was silence.

-

-

-

The chirping of birds. He was on the sea again.

"Am I," Kurogane groaned, "Am I dead?"

"No,"

The voice was sharp and recognizable. The slow, drawling tone of none other than who'd taken half his ear. It was the leaded of the Siamese. Kurogane's dreaded foe, Fei Wang.

"And now, one who had terrorized the seas for so long, you will join your many friends in the grave of the sea. Take him to the plank,"

Kurogane felt hands around his body. Not the smooth hands of Fai, nor the loving hands of a mother, but cold, fierce hands, ones that lead him to death.

The plank was long and foreboding. Every step seeming to take an eternity. He could feel a hundred pairs of eyes prickling into this back. They were waiting for him to fall.

"For what it's worth," he heard a voice, "You fought good,"

"Good?" Kurogane gave a hollow laugh, his foot at the edge of the wood, he held up his head, the ties of his headband flapping in the salty breeze, "I wasn't good. I was _great_,"

-

-

-

**Fin.**


End file.
